Xa El Lenguaje del Corazón
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡Terminado! Todos tenemos un mensaje. ¿Quién está dispuesto a escucharlo? Aldebarán X OC
1. C1: Nuevas Visiones

**Desclaimer** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kurumada. Los personajes que no aparecen en la serie y en el manga obviamente son míos. El personaje de Milekha le pertenece a **Atalanta de Esparta**. El personaje de Nahir pertenece a **Ryu Mari.**

**Advertencia: **Este fic es secuela de El Aguila y la Melodía y todas sus secuelas (ya son bastantes...)

**EL LENGUAJE DEL CORAZON**

**CAPITULO 1: NUEVAS VISIONES**

Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que la reina Deyana había sido vencida. Las cosas en el Santuario estaban mucho más tranquilas. Agata se había unido al Recinto de las Amazonas para tomar clases con los caballeros, pues tenía que aprender a usar su cosmo para alcanzar la conciencia Araya.

Una mañana cercana al verano, el guardián de la casa de Tauro se levantó perezosamente. ¡Que los dioses bendigan los fines de semana! La mañana era cálida, la luz apenas pasaba a través de las cortinas de la habitación de Aldebarán.

Aldebarán escuchó a Kiki y Zalika cruzar su templo corriendo. Era imposible saber si habían pasado de Aries a Géminis o viceversa. Lejos de estar de mal humor, el caballero sonrió. Le encantaban las visitas de esos dos. Siempre tenía preparado un tarro de galletas o un par de barras de chocolate para ellos.

Aldebarán se levantó y se dio una ducha. Después de vestirse se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de desayunar. Kiki y Zalika hicieron su aparición de nuevo.

-¡Tío Alde!¡Tío Alde!- gritó Zalika- ¡adivina que!-

-¿Qué sucede, pequeña?- preguntó el caballero.

-¡Adivina!¡Adivina!- dijo Zalika.

-No va a adivinar, Zalika- dijo Kiki, cruzando los brazos con impaciencia.

-¡Sí! ¡Tío Alde, adivina!- insistió la niña.

-No tengo idea, Zalika- dijo Aldebarán, bajando el tarro de galletas- pero si me lo dices, te daré dos galletas con chispas-

-¡Mamá se fue al hospital!- exclamó Zalika- ¡mi hermanito ya va a nacer!-

-¿Qué dices?- exclamó Aldebarán, sorprendido.

-Sí- exclamó Zalika- papá dijo que avisara a todos los caballeros cuando se despertaran... y tu fuiste el primero, tío...-

-Después del señor Mu, claro está- dijo Kiki- Saga nos encargó que cuidáramos a Zalika...-

-Ya veo- dijo Aldebarán, mirando el reloj de pared-ya es tarde... no creo que se enojen si los despertamos y les damos la buena noticia, ¿no creen?-

-¿En serio podemos despertarlos, tío Alde?- dijo Zalika.

-Por supuesto- dijo Aldebarán- excepto a Máscara Mortal. Puede ponerse muy irritable si alguien lo despierta...-sonrió- iré yo-

-¡Qué bien!- exclamaron Kiki y Zalika, y ambos se echaron a correr escaleras arriba. Aldebarán sonrió al verlos correr. El primer bebé en el Santuario en 13 años. ¿Quién lo diría?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Julieta, te lo diré una última vez- dijo una enorme mujer con cara de pocos amigos- si haces algún desastre en Grecia, te juro que te vas a arrepentir... la señora Totopulus no es una mujer paciente...-

La chica llamada Julieta puso los ojos en blanco, asintiendo fastidiada sin decir palabra. Era una chica de veinte años, un poco alta para ser mujer, de ojos y cabellos castaños, éstos últimos atados con una liga. Usaba unos pantalones negros muy sueltos, una blusa blanca y una chamarra de mezclilla. A pesar de ser muy bonita siempre tenía una mirada triste. La mujer que tenía enfrente le puso un boleto de avión en las manos.

-Ayudarás a la señora Totopulus en todo lo que te ordene- continuó la mujer- nada de meterte en problemas, y nada de novios, ¿entendido?-

"¿Novios, yo?" pensó Julieta "sí, claro, el día que las vacas vuelen"

-Y tampoco quiero problemas con esa bestia... esa cosa que llamas perro- añadió la mujer.

Julieta asintió y levantó al pequeño perro Beagle en sus brazos. El perro ladró un par de veces.

-Bien, si ya entendiste, vete de una vez- dijo la mujer, sacudiendo la mano con fastidio- un taxi te espera en la entrada para llevarte al aeropuerto-

Julieta no se despidió. Solo tomó con una mano las dos delgadas maletas y se dio la vuelta, saliendo hacia la calle. Un taxi la estaba esperando, y ella lo abordó. Mientras se dirigía al aeropuerto, acariciaba a su perro mirando por la ventanilla y pensando en lo que la estaría aguardando en Grecia. No lo sabía exactamente, pero esperaba que fuera mejor que en Lisboa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kiki y Zalika habían recorrido todo el Santuario para informar a todos los caballeros que el bebé de Saga y Clara estaba a punto de nacer. Al único que no le hizo mucha gracia fue a Máscara Mortal, quien en su furia rompió el techo de su propio templo.

Aldebarán volvió a la casa de Aries, donde Kiki y Zalika lo estaban esperando. Mu estaba de pie en la entrada del templo, mirando el cielo con los brazos cruzados.

-Vaya día que eligió el hijo de Saga para nacer- comentó Mu en voz baja con la vista fija en el cielo- se acerca una tormenta...-

-Ya me di cuenta- dijo Aldebarán.

-Tío Alde, ¿cuándo voy a poder ver a mi nuevo hermanito?- preguntó Zalika.

-Pronto- dijo Aldebarán- cuando tu padre nos avise que ya nació...-

-¿Y cuanto falta para eso?- preguntó Zalika.

-Pues no lo sé, _menina_- dijo Aldebarán- que nazca un bebé toma su tiempo...-

-¿Y cuanto tiempo toma?- preguntó Zalika otra vez.

Mu sonrió al ver a Aldebarán en apuros.

-Falta poco, Zalika- intervino Mu- parece que va a llover y las amazonas aún no saben la noticia... ¿porqué no vas con Kiki a avisarles?-

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Zalika, corriendo junto con Kiki hacia el Recinto de las Amazonas.

-Te debo una, Mu- dijo Aldebarán, aliviado. Mu sonrió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pasaron varias horas antes de que recibieran una llamada del hospital. Todos querían ir a conocer al bebé de Saga y Clara, y nadie quería quedarse atrás. Mu se ofreció a llevar a Zalika, mientras que Adam, el novio de Shaina, ofreció su auto para llevarlos al hospital. Las chicas fueron las primeras en apuntarse para ir, encabezadas por Saori.

Una vez en el hospital, el primero en recibirlos fue Saga.

-¡Saga!¿Qué pasó?¿Cuándo nació?¿Fue niño o niña?- todos comenzaron a bombardear al pobre santo con preguntas.

-Ya, ya, tranquilos- dijo Saga con una enorme sonrisa- van a asustar a mi hijo-

-¡Niño!- exclamaron todos.

-¿Y cómo está Clara?- preguntó Selene.

-Está bien- dijo Saga- está con el bebé. Mu trajo a Zalika y a Kiki-

-¿Podemos verlos?- dijo Saori.

-Por supuesto- dijo Saga, sonriente- vengan, les mostraré-

Las chicas siguieron a Saga hasta el cuarto de Clara. Al parecer ella ya se esperaba que llegaran, pues estaba sentada sobre la cama y con el bebé en brazos, envuelto totalmente en una manta blanca. Zalika estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó Saori.

-Ni yo- dijo Marín.

-Chicos, les presento a mi hijo Teseo- dijo Saga.

-Tiene nombre de héroe- dijo Shaina- me agrada...-

-A ver, dejen verlo- dijo Saori- háganse a aun lado...-

Clara descubrió al bebé. Tenía el cabello azulado y las facciones muy finas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. De pronto bostezó y todas las chicas hicieron una exclamación de ternura.

-Que lindo...- sonrió Selene.

-Solo que no se ponga a llorar, entonces no les parecerá lindo- dijo Adam desde la puerta. No tenía mucha afición hacia los niños, y solo se había ofrecido a ir porque Shaina quería verlo.

-Apuesto que aún así debe ser bellísimo- dijo Shaina. Adam rió nerviosamente.

-Creo que es hora de dejar descansar a Clara- dijo Mu- vamos, Zalika, que Aldebarán está esperando a que le cuentes como es tu hermanito...-

Zalika se puso de pie de un salto y tomó la mano de Mu.

-Nosotros también deberíamos irnos- dijo Adam- parece que va a comenzar una tormenta...-

-Sí, sí, tienes razón- dijo Saori- bueno, hasta pronto...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Y como era tu hermanito?- preguntó Aldebarán, mientras servía un vaso de chocolate caliente y lo ponía sobre la mesa frente a Zalika.

-¡Muy bonito!- comentó Zalika- ¡se parece mucho a mi papá!-

-Por los dioses- dijo Aldebarán, sirviendo otro vaso y sentándose frente a la niña- ya serán tres iguales...-

-Pero no pude ver si sus ojos son como lo de mi papá o los de mi mamá, tío Alde- dijo Zalika, tras tomar varios sorbos de chocolate caliente y ensuciándose los labios.

-Los bebés no abren los ojos el día que nacen- dijo Aldebarán, alcanzándole una servilleta- tardan unos días. De todas maneras, pueden cambiar de color...-

-¿En serio?- dijo Zalika, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

-En serio- dijo Aldebarán- así que tendrás que tener paciencia...-

-Ya que- dijo Zalika- tío Alde, ¿y porqué tu no tienes novia? Todos los caballeros tienen...-

-No todos- dijo Aldebarán- tampoco el maestro Dokho ni el maestro Shion tienen-

-También ellos deberían tener- dijo Zalika.

-Pues... no sé- dijo Aldebarán- primero tienes que enamorarte, y para eso tiene que llegar la persona apropiada...-

-Pues espero que pronto llegue la persona apropiada para ti, tío Alde- dijo Zalika.

-Yo también, pequeña- dijo Aldebarán. Miró el reloj- ya es tarde, vuelve a la casa de Aries, que Mu te está esperando...-

-Claro- dijo Zalika- gracias por el chocolate, tío-

-De nada- dijo Aldebarán- gracias por contarme sobre tu hermanito...-

Zalika sonrió ampliamente y se fue hacia el templo de Aries. Aldebarán la miró alejarse con una sonrisa, pensando en lo que la niña le había dicho.

-¿La persona apropiada?- dijo Aldebarán para sí mismo- sí, claro, llegará el día que lluevan perros y gatos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"¡Están lloviendo perros y gatos!", pensó Julieta, frunciendo el entrecejo de mal humor. Había olvidado empacar su paraguas.

La chica se quitó su chamarra de mezclilla y envolvió a su perro con ella para evitar que se mojara, tomó sus maletas y salió del aeropuerto hacia el estacionamiento. Una camioneta negra se detuvo junto a ella y bajó la ventanilla del copiloto. Una mujer regordeta y con cara de fastidio apareció dentro del auto. Julieta abrió la boca, como para decir algo, pero la mujer no se lo permitió.

-Sí, sí, soy la señora Totopulus- dijo la mujer con impaciencia- ¿tú eres Julieta do Neves? ¿Y traes a tu... mascota?-

Julieta asintió, mostrándole en bulto donde estaba el pequeño beagle.

-Vamos, sube- dijo la mujer- no tengo todo el día...-

Julieta subió al asiento trasero del auto con un tanto de tristeza. El perrito dio un par de ladridos y gruñó. Julieta estaba de acuerdo con él. Al parecer en Atenas las cosas no iban a ir mejor que en Lisboa.

La camioneta se dirigió a toda velocidad a un enorme edificio en el centro de la ciudad. El chofer las dejó y se fue a estacionar el auto.

-Este edificio es la fundación Betancourt- dijo la mujer- este será tu nuevo hogar-

Julieta miró el edificio y se encogió de hombros.

-Ven, te llevaré a tu habitación- dijo la gruesa mujer, tomando la muñeca de la chica y jalándola hacia el interior del edificio, y casi la hizo tropezar de tantas cosas que llevaba con ella. Tras subir cuatro pisos en el ascensor, la mujer abrió una de las muchas puertas que había ahí con su llave.

-Cuarto cuatrocientos diez- dijo la mujer, poniendo la llave en las manos de la chica- solo hay una llave, no la pierdas-

Julieta asintió, puso al perro en el suelo y juntó sus manos en señal de agradecimiento.

-Nada de esas tonterías- dijo la mujer con impaciencia- si quieres comunicarte con alguien que no es como tú, tienes que hablar-

-Gra...gra...gracias- dijo Julieta con dificultad. Sentía una terrible aspereza en la garganta, y tosió un par de veces.

-¿Ves? No es tan difícil- dijo la mujer- no quiero que esa bestia tuya haga destrozos. Las clases que darás son de diez a doce de la mañana. El resto del tiempo ere libre para hacer lo que quieras, mientras no te metas en problemas ni nos molestes, ¿entendido?-

Julieta no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque la mujer salió dando un portazo. Al quedar sola, la chica examinó su nueva habitación. Una cama, un closet, un escritorio y un baño completo. El perrito saltó sobre una silla y se acurrucó ahí.

"Descansa, Lucas, también fue un largo vuelo para ti", pensó la chica al ver a su perrito.

Julieta desempacó, tomó una toalla y se secó el cabello mojado. Parecía que había acabado de llover. Abrió la ventana, pues se sentía un poco encerrado, y miró a lo lejos un hermoso complejo de templos griegos en una montaña.

"¿Qué es eso?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, algunos caballeros se apuntaron para ir al hospital a conocer al bebé de Saga y Clara, Aldebarán entre ellos.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo tienen de casados?- preguntó Agata.

-Casi un año- dijo Afrodita.

Nahir y Shaka iban con ellos, así como Milekha, Camus y Milo, los cuales no habían podido ir el día anterior.

-Zalika dijo que se parecía mucho a Saga- dijo Aldebarán.

-Pobre Zalika- comentó Agata.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó el caballero de Tauro.

-Porque en un momento así es más difícil ser adoptada- dijo Agata tristemente- sé lo que se siente...-

-No te pongas así- le dijo Afrodita- tuviste la suerte de que tus padres adoptivos te quisieran mucho aunque no fueran tus padres. Y Zalika también es feliz con Saga y Clara. Estoy seguro de que la quieren como si fuera su propia hija-

-Tienes razón- sonrió Agata.

-Bueno, menos plática y más movimiento- dijo Aldebarán- ya quiero conocer a ese niño-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El primer día de trabajo de Julieta no fue nada fácil. Sus alumnos eran buenos, pero la chica podía leer el miedo en sus ojos, y no podía darse cuenta porqué.

Cuando llevaba apenas diez minutos de haber comenzado la clase, un niño entró al salón corriendo y llorando, y se abrazó de ella. Julieta lo miró sorprendida. Segundos después entró el intendente con una escoba en la mano, haciendo un gesto amenazante. Se detuvo al ver al niño que perseguía abrazado de la cintura de la chica.

-Señorita do Neves- dijo el intendente un poco apenado- disculpe la interrupción por parte del niño. No se preocupe, le daré su merecido...-

-¡No!- exclamó Julieta con todas sus fuerzas. El intendente salió un tanto sorprendido.

Julieta se arrodilló para estar a la altura del niño y lo examinó. Era un niño muy lindo, de piel blanca, de cabellos y ojos negros. Tenía una herida muy fea en el hombro derecho, y un rasguño en la cara. Al verlo tan asustado le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

_-No tengas miedo. A mi me hicieron lo mismo. Ven conmigo_-

Julieta se levantó y tomó de la mano al pequeño. Tras indicar a sus alumnos que no tendrían clase, salió del edificio junto con el niño.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¿Me extrañaban? Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero tenía que asegurarme de terminar la historia antes de publicarla. Va a estar cortita (5 capítulos). El perro de Julieta se llama Lucas, en memoria del beagle de mi mejor amigo. Un abrazo a todos.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	2. C2: Sordomuda

**CAPITULO 2: SORDOMUDA**

Cuando Aldebarán y los otros llegaron al hospital, Afrodita se puso pálido.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Agata- te ves horrible...-

-No me gustan los hospitales- comentó Afrodita.

-Ya, será solo un ratito- dijo Agata- enseguida lo olvidarás...-

-Eso espero- dijo Afrodita, respirando hondo.

-¿Saben en qué habitación está?- preguntó Milo. Los otros sacudieron la cabeza- ¿y como rayos lo vamos a encontrar?-

-Por aquí, Milo- dijo una voz detrás del caballero de Escorpión. Era Saga.

-¡Saga!- exclamó Milo- ¡no vuelvas a asustarme así!-

-Je, no te preocupes- dijo Saga, riendo.

-Vinimos a conocer a Teseo- dijo Milekha- ayer, Zalika nos contó- rió en voz baja- estaba muy emocionada-

-Bueno, vamos- dijo Saga con una amplia sonrisa- les mostraré...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Julieta llevó al niño al hospital en taxi. En el camino averiguó que su nombre era Arturo, que tenía seis años y llevaba apenas un año en la fundación Betancourt. Esa mañana se había escondido de la señora Totopulus en el armario de las escobas y el intendente lo había encontrado.

-Buenos días, señorita- dijo la enfermera- ¿cuál es su problema?-

-Niño...herido...- dijo Julieta con dificultad, señalando a Arturo.

-Me duele mi brazo- dijo el niño entre lágrimas.

-Ya veo- dijo la enfermera- no se preocupe, señorita, ya lo atendemos. No es nada grave. Si gusta esperar, la llamaremos cuando terminemos. Ven, pequeño...-

Arturo la miró, al parecer sin entender lo que había dicho la enfermera. Julieta le indicó que la siguiera. Una vez que vio que estaba siendo atendido, decidió salir a dar la vuelta por el hospital. Un café no le haría ningún mal a esa hora de la mañana.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aldebarán y los otros estaban en la habitación de Clara, platicando con ella y Saga de las últimas novedades. El bebé había nacido sano y de buen peso. Y como Zalika había dicho, se parecía bastante a Saga.

Unos minutos después de haber llegado y conocido al bebé, Aldebarán sintió que sus tripas le rugían, y decidió salir a la cafetería a comprar algo de almorzar.

-Vuelvo enseguida, chicos- dijo el caballero de Tauro.

-No tardes- dijo Milo. Aldebarán asintió y bajó a la cafetería.

En la entrada, había una rampa un poco pronunciada, por donde bajaban la comida los proveedores de la cafetería. De pronto, un hombre gritó. Se le había zafado el enorme carro de metal donde llevaba la comida, y éste iba bajando a toda velocidad por la rampa, haciendo un ruido espantoso. Al escuchar el estruendo, toda la gente se hizo a un lado. No, no toda la gente.

Aldebarán alcanzó a ver que una chica seguía caminando por la rampa de espaldas al carro, sin siquiera percatarse de la situación. El caballero reaccionó rápidamente y empujó a la chica a un lado, quitándola del camino del carro y haciéndola caer al suelo, a un lado de la rampa. El carro fue a estrellarse contra la pared de la cafetería, sin hacerle daño a nadie.

-Lo sentimos mucho- dijo el hombre que había soltado el carro- ¿están todos bien?-

-Sí, parece que sí- dijo Aldebarán, y se volvió hacia la chica- ¿está bien, señorita?-

Julieta asintió, mirando sorprendida la escena y comprendiendo lo que pudo haberle sucedido. Aldebarán le ofreció la mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

-Debería tener más cuidado- dijo Aldebarán- esa cosa pudo haberla lastimado en serio...-

Ella asintió, aún un tanto asustada.

-Gra...gracias...- dijo Julieta con dificultad.

-¿Y porqué no se hizo a un lado cuando venía esa cosa?- preguntó el caballero- ¿qué no escuchó el ruido que hacía?-

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

-Soy sordomuda- dijo Julieta, de nuevo con dificultad.

-Oh, vaya- dijo Aldebarán, sorprendido- ¿y cómo es que...?-

-Leo los labios- dijo Julieta, tratando de explicar como entendía lo que él estaba diciendo- y...aprendiendo...hablar...-

-Ya veo- dijo el caballero- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Aldebarán. ¿Quiere tomar algo?-

Julieta parpadeó sorprendida. Estaba acostumbrada a que la mayoría de la gente le diera la espalda cuando se enteran que es sordomuda, ¿y este chico la estaba invitando? Al principio creyó no haber escuchado correctamente.

-Mío es...Julieta...- dijo ella, asintiendo con una sonrisa- ¿está seguro?-

-¿Cómo no voy a estarlo?- dijo Aldebarán. Julieta sonrió, y los dos entraron a la cafetería.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en la fundación Betancourt, la señora Totopulus estaba escuchando la historia del intendente acerca de lo que había ocurrido unos minutos antes.

-Y luego de despachar a los niños fuera del salón, vi que los dos tomaron un taxi, pero no sé donde fueron- concluyó el hombre.

-No me diga...- dijo la mujer- me dijeron que en Lisboa era problemática, pero supongo que podré meterla en orden antes de que ella se meta en algún problema...-

-¿Y que planea hacer, señora?- preguntó el intendente.

-Luego te lo haré saber- dijo la mujer- mientras tanto, mantenme informada de todo lo que ella haga. Y también quiero que vigiles muy bien a ese niño, Arturo. Al doctor Salinas no le gustará nada que se reabra el asunto de hace un año...-

-Sí, señora, lo que usted diga...- dijo el hombre.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aldebarán y Julieta pasaron un rato platicando en la cafetería. Ya que ambos tenían problemas para entenderse mutuamente, el caballero volteó su mantel de papel y pidió una pluma, y se comunicaban escribiendo.

Julieta le contó lo que hacía en la fundación, donde trabajaba dando clases a niños sordomudos para que aprendieran el lenguaje manual.

-Pero es muy difícil, ¿no?- preguntó Aldebarán. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-_Puedo mostrarte tu nombre_- escribió ella. Primero le mostró el pulgar de su mano derecha en forma horizontal y dijo "A". Después, le mostró el pulgar y el índice, dándole forma de "L". Luego, le mostró solo el índice y dijo "D". Finalmente, hizo una garra con su mano y dijo que esa era la "E".

_-Alde-_ marcó Aldebarán con sus manos.

-_Excelente-_ escribió Julieta sobre la hoja, con una sonrisa. Miró su reloj y volvió a escribir-_ es tarde. Voy a buscar a Arturo y a volver a la fundación-_

-Está bien- dijo Aldebarán- fue un placer conocerte, Julieta-

-_Igualmente_- escribió ella- _hasta pronto_-

Julieta se levantó y se fue al área donde había dejado a Arturo. Aldebarán la miró alejarse y sonrió. Minutos después tomó la hoja, la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y subió de nuevo al cuarto de Clara.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Una vez que las visitas se fueron, Saga comenzó a guardar todo, ya que el médico había dicho que Clara y el bebé podían salir esa misma tarde. Ella, por su parte, se vistió y se alistó.

-Acabo de darme cuenta- dijo Saga- Máscara Mortal me matará cuando lleguemos y el bebé no lo deje dormir...-

-No te preocupes, Saga- dijo Clara- es poco tiempo y además me parece que nuestro hijo se ha estado portando bien...-

El bebé, que estaba dormido en la cuna junto a la cama, dio un bostezo mientras sus padres seguían mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que es todo- dijo Saga- solo falta que llegue tu amiga y te dé la alta-

-Espero que no tarde mucho- dijo Clara.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y ésta se abrió. Un médico entró, pero no era la que había atendido a Clara. Era un doctor que parecía Walter Mercado con una bata blanca. Clara se puso un poco tensa al verlo y a Saga no le dio buena impresión.

-Doctora Clara, que fabulosa noticia- dijo el recién llegado.

-Gracias, doctor Salinas- dijo Clara, mirándolo sospechosamente.

-Bueno, como médico que eres, no te negarás a que le ponga las vacunas a tu hijo, ¿verdad?- dijo el médico.

-Lamentablemente así será- dijo Clara- su pediatra es la doctora Abigail, y ella será quien se las ponga...-

-Siento mucho tener que insistir en...- comenzó el médico, pero Saga lo interrumpió.

-Mi esposa no lo desea, ni yo tampoco- dijo Saga en tono fuerte. El médico se molestó y salió. El caballero se volvió a Clara, quien ya había ido a la cuna y había tomado a su bebé en brazos- ¿quién es ese payaso?-

-Un médico de inmunología, pero tiene muy mala fama- dijo Clara- no confío nada en él. Ha sido acusado varias veces de mala práctica. Supe que el año pasado lo demandaron por utilizar un antibiótico que dejó sordo a un niño...-

Saga frunció el entrecejo. En ese momento entró otro médico, esta vez una mujer.

-Oigan, acabo de ver a Salinas por aquí- dijo la recién llegada- espero que no lo hayan dejado hacer nada...-

-Nada, Susana- dijo Clara.

-Menos mal- dijo la doctora- todo está en orden, ya pueden irse-

-Muchas gracias amiga- dijo Clara. Ella y Saga salieron del hospital con el bebé.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cuando Julieta llegó con Arturo a la fundación, alguien la estaba esperando. Era el mismo intendente que había maltratado al niño hacía un par de horas.

-Señorita do Neves, la señora Totopulus la está esperando en su oficina- dijo el intendente. Julieta, que hasta entonces había conservado una dulce sonrisa, suspiró y se volvió a Arturo.

_-Ve a tu habitación. Si alguien te maltrata de nuevo, ve a buscarme-_ indicó al niño por medio de señas.

El niño asintió al ver las señas que hizo Julieta y subió a su habitación a toda velocidad. Luego, la chica subió hacia la oficina principal. Pasó y tomó asiento frente a la directora.

-Julieta, el señor Boone me ha dicho que saliste en taxi hace rato con un niño de la fundación- dijo la mujer- y que también suspendiste tu primera clase antes de que acabara. ¿Porqué lo hiciste?-

Julieta suspiró.

_-Porque el señor Boone maltrató a uno de los niños, y tuve que llevarlo al hospital-_ respondió ella en lenguaje manual.

-No me digas- dijo la mujer- ¿y quién te dijo que debías llevar a los niños lastimados al hospital?-

_-Nadie, señora-_ respondió Julieta con un par de rápidos movimientos de las manos.

-Bien, en eso estamos de acuerdo- continuó la directora- tu función es solo enseñar el lenguaje manual, y limitarte solo a eso, ¿entendido?-

_-¿Quiere decir que debo dejar que ese hombre golpee a un niño solo porque sí?-_ dijo ella de la misma manera, con una expresión molesta en su rostro_- ¿y si está lastimado dejarlo como esta?-_

-Limítate a tu trabajo, Julieta, te lo advierto- dijo la mujer en tono furioso- si vuelves a hacer algo semejante te haré arrepentirte...-

Julieta no escuchó su tono, pero el rostro de la mujer lo decía todo. La chica no se dejó intimidar y le devolvió la mirada. Segundos después se fue a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Lucas, el perro, saltó sobre la cama y comenzó a lamerle la cara hasta que ella dejó que se echara en su regazo y le acarició la cabeza.

"Bueno, Lucas, este ha sido un día interesante", pensó ella.

Julieta estaba muy feliz por lo que había ocurrido ese día. ¡Alguien había descubierto que era sordomuda, y seguía tratando de comunicarse con ella! Era la primera vez que ocurría eso. Sonrió y miró a través de la ventana. Vio de nuevo las construcciones griegas que Aldebarán le había dicho que eran parte del Santuario de Atena y sonrió. Acababa de encontrar un muy buen amigo en Atenas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aldebarán volvió muy distraído. Volvió al Santuario y a su templo tan lentamente que apenas llegó y Saga y su familia ya había llegado también. No sabía bien que rayos había ocurrido hacía un par de horas, pero esa chica que había conocido era realmente extraordinaria.

-¿En qué piensas, Aldebarán?- preguntó Mu, entrando al segundo templo.

-¿Qué?¿Yo? No, en nada- dijo torpemente el caballero de Tauro. Mu sonrió.

-Sí, claro- dijo Mu- vamos, puedes decirme...-

-No es nada- dijo Aldebarán- es solo que... hoy conocí a alguien-

-¿En serio?- dijo Mu.

-Es una chica- dijo Aldebarán- pero no cualquier chica. Ella tiene un problema, es sordomuda...-

-Ya veo- dijo Mu.

-Sí, pero me pareció una chica muy abierta- dijo Aldebarán- dijo que estaba ahí porque uno de los niños fue golpeado y lo llevaba a atender...- suspiró- y pues es eso...-

Mu sonrió.

-Haces bien en tratar de comunicarte con ella- dijo Mu- ese tipo de personas tienen muchos problemas, porque la gente les tiene miedo, o simplemente les da pereza tratar de comunicarse...-

Aldebarán sonrió al recordar los intentos de ambos por comunicarse.

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo Aldebarán. Mu sonrió.

-Bueno, que bien que tienes una amiga- dijo Mu- ya empezaba a preocuparme...-

-¿Preocuparte?- dijo Aldebarán- ¿porqué?-

-Pues, por nada- dijo Mu rápidamente- em... creo que Lily me llama, hasta pronto-

Y se teletransportó de ahí. Aldebarán se quedó viendo el punto donde el caballero de Aries había desaparecido, y se encogió de hombros.

-Quien sabe que quiso decir- murmuró el caballero de Tauro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

El **lenguaje manual** es el método de comunicación que utilizan los sordomudos. Es muy sencillo, porque algunas señas son muy obvias. Cambia de país a país, aunque el alfabeto es casi igual en todos los sistemas. Si tienen oportunidad, les sugiero que lo aprendan, al menos el alfabeto. Lo crean o no, sí hay veces en las que es útil (hasta para molestar a alguien) Ejem... digo, ya en serio, siempre está la posibilidad de ayudar a alguien.

Bueno, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, agradezco sus reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	3. C3: Un Par de Problemas

**CAPITULO 3: UN PAR DE PROBLEMAS**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Clara había salido del hospital con su bebé. El pequeño Teseo había aprendido rápidamente a dormir de noche, y no por gusto propio, sino porque las continuas visitas que sus padres recibían en el templo de Géminis lo despertaban, aunque sus papás no estaban muy contentos con ello, ni tampoco Máscara Mortal.

-Pero Máscara, si es muy tierno- murmuró Danny, pero ni siquiera eso logró convencerlo.

-Vamos, no seas amargado- dijo Afrodita- el bebé dejará de llorar tanto pronto...-

-Sí, tal vez cuando tenga seis años- dijo Máscara Mortal de mal humor- no puedo esperar tanto...-

-No será así- dijo Agata- los bebés se acostumbran a dormir de noche y a llorar menos en poco tiempo-

-Eso espero- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-Así será- dijo Mu- te lo digo por experiencia...-

-¿Hablan de mi hermanito?- preguntó Zalika, quien iba pasando por ahí con Kiki- tío Alde, ¿porqué los bebés lloran tanto?-

-Pues...porque son bebés- dijo Aldebarán- como no saben hablar, no saben como decir lo que quieren...-

Zalika pareció satisfecha con esa información y se fue a jugar con Kiki.

-Bueno, voy a bajar a la ciudad- dijo Agata- ¿alguien quiere venir?-

-Yo- dijo Lily- tengo que comprar unos zapatos...-

-¿Y esa motocicleta tuya es segura?- preguntó Mu a Agata.

-No es motocicleta, es un _motorino_- dijo Agata- es diferente, y sí, considero que es seguro... al menos más que el auto de Adam cuando él lo maneja...-

-Que Shaina no te escuche decir eso porque te hará papilla- dijo Afrodita.

-Vamos, Mu, no pasará nada- dijo Lily.

-Además, Agata conducirá despacio, porque sabe que las calles no son como las de Catania- dijo Afrodita, lanzándole una mirada a la chica. Agata puso los ojos en blanco y asintió medio a regañadientes.

-Lo intentaré- dijo Agata.

-De acuerdo, pero tengan cuidado- dijo el caballero de Aries.

-Excelente- dijo Agata- vamos, Lily- y las dos chicas bajaron hacia la entrada del Santuario.

-Yo también bajaré a la ciudad, pero no con ellas- dijo Aldebarán- los veré en un rato...- y se fue también.

-Ese Alde anda un poco extraño, ¿no les parece?- dijo Afrodita- hace una semana, en el hospital, desapareció también un buen rato-

-Exageras- dijo Máscara Mortal, sin darle importancia- ya ves que siempre va a llenar su estómago en alguna parte...-

-Tal vez- dijo Afrodita. Mu solo sonrió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Clara tenía al bebé en brazos, mientras veía a Saga y a Zalika discutir.

-Nada de eso, pequeña- dijo Saga- es mi turno-

-No, tu tiempo ya se acabó- dijo Zalika- es mi turno-

-Pero yo no lo he cargado- dijo Saga.

-Pero es mi hermanito- dijo Zalika.

-Pero es mi bebé- dijo Saga.

-Y de mi mamá también- dijo Zalika- y era mi mamá antes de que la conocieras-

-Pero...- dijo Saga, quedándose sin argumentos- ¡pero es mi bebé!-

Clara rió.

-Ya basta los dos- dijo Clara- Zalika, siéntate para pasarte a tu hermanito-

-Pero...pero...- dijo Saga.

-Vamos, solo cinco minutos para que tu papá lo pueda cargar un ratito, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Clara. Zalika asintió emocionada y recibió al bebé en su regazo.

Saga pasó los cinco minutos de su derrota cruzado de brazos, y solo sonrió cuando Clara le puso al bebé en sus brazos.

-¿Contento, gruñón?- dijo Clara, dándole un beso en la mejilla cuando Zalika ya había salido.

-Mucho- dijo Saga.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Julieta acababa de terminar su clase de ese día. Apenas llevaba una semana ahí y estaba ya fastidiada de ese sitio, y no precisamente por la ciudad. Desde hacía una semana, la señora Totopulus había puesto a un chico de su edad llamado Marco a que la siguiera a todas partes. El chico estaba estudiando para intérprete de sordomudos, pero para Julieta era verdaderamente un fastidio.

Los niños salieron de su salón corriendo y ella suspiró. Ya casi era hora de comer. La chica recogió sus cosas y salió del salón. Se encontró a Marco en la entrada.

-_Buenos días, Julieta_- dijo Marco.

Julieta sonrió a fuerzas, pues tenía las manos ocupadas y no podía hacer señas.

-_¿Qué dices si vamos a comer juntos?-_ dijo Marco-_ ya le he pedido permiso a la directora...- _miró las revistas que Julieta tenía en la mano. Una de ellas se titulaba "Antibióticos y sordera"- ¿qué es esto?-

-_Nada, y no, gracias- _dijo Julieta, poniendo la revista bajo el resto de su material-_ no tengo mucha hambre. Tengo que alimentar a Lucas--_

_-Pero...-_ comenzó Marco, pero ella se zafó de él tan pronto como pudo.

Julieta iba a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su brazo, y vio que era Arturo de nuevo. La chica se sentó en un escalón y dejó su material en el suelo, para poder "hablar".

-_¿Qué sucedió ahora?-_ preguntó ella-_¿Boone te hizo daño de nuevo?-_

Arturo sacudió la cabeza e hizo un par de señas, y al final hizo el ademán de alguien muy gordo.

-_No te entiendo- _le dijo Julieta-_ ¿qué quiere la señora Totopulus?-_

-_Yo castigado sin comida_- dijo Arturo_-_ _no hice nada_-

-_Ya veo-_ respondió ella-_ no te preocupes. Vamos, yo iba a salir a comer-_

Arturo sonrió y tomó la mano de Julieta, y los dos salieron de la fundación. Justo en la puerta se encontraron con un hombre muy alto. Julieta sonrió al reconocerlo.

-Hola, Julieta- dijo Aldebarán- me da gusto volver a verte...-

Julieta acentuó su sonrisa y se volvió a Arturo y le hizo unas cuantas señas. El niño sonrió y se volvió al caballero.

-Mucho gusto, Alde, yo me llamo Arturo- dijo el niño- Julieta me pidió que te dijera que a ella también le alegra verte...-

-¿Puedes hablar?- preguntó Aldebarán, sorprendido.

-Sí- dijo Julieta, y luego se volvió a Arturo e hizo otras señas.

-Julieta dice que ella nació sorda y por eso no aprendió a hablar hasta ahora- dijo Arturo- yo llevo apenas un año sin poder oír. Julieta aprendió desde pequeña a leer los labios de los demás-

-Ya veo- dijo Aldebarán- ¿iban a comer?- Julieta asintió- ¿y puedo acompañarlos?- asintió de nuevo.

La directora estaba hablando con Marco cuando vio la escena desde la ventana del segundo piso, y frunció el entrecejo al ver lo que pasó. Tomó el teléfono y marcó un par de números.

-Hola. ¿César? Así es, soy yo- dijo la mujer- tienes que venir pronto. Las cosas no están saliendo como esperábamos-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aldebarán y Julieta pasaron varias horas en una cafetería cercana a la fundación, conversando de la misma manera. Julieta y Arturo le enseñaron el alfabeto en el lenguaje manual, y también algunas palabras. Un rato después sacaron una libreta y una pluma, y con ella se comunicaban con el caballero.

-Aún no comprendo- dijo Aldebarán- he sabido de personas como ustedes a las que un médico les puede devolver el sentido del oído...-

Julieta sonrió amargamente.

-_A mi no-_ escribió ella_- mi madre tuvo rubéola cuando estaba embarazada. Yo nací con una enfermedad llama rubéola congénita, mi oído interno nunca se formó. No hay manera de que yo pueda oír-_

-¿Y Arturo?- preguntó Aldebarán.

-_Él quedó sordo después de que un mal médico le dio un antibiótico que produce sordera_- escribió Julieta- _y no solo tiene este problema. También sus riñones están fallando...-_

-¿Y qué pasó con ese médico?- preguntó el caballero en voz alta. Julieta se encogió de hombros- debería estar en prisión...-

-_Debería-_ escribió Julieta_- estoy trabajando en eso-_

-¡Por los dioses!- dijo Aldebarán- es tardísimo. Será mejor que los acompañe de regreso...-

Julieta asintió con una sonrisa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Agata y Lily se habían tardado probándose zapatos en un local. Lily quería comprarse un par pero no sabía cual elegir, y Agata no era de mucha ayuda, pues cada vez que la hechicera se decidía, Agata sacaba un nuevo par y la hacía dudar de nuevo.

-Los chicos nos van a matar- dijo Lily, saliendo del local con una bolsa- es tardísimo-

-Ni tanto- dijo Agata- oye, ¿ese no es Aldebarán?-

Lily miró y asintió.

-Sí, sí es- dijo la chica- pero...-

-¿Quién es esa chica?- preguntó Agata, adelantándose a Lily.

-No tengo idea- dijo Lily, sorprendida. Agata, por su parte, sonrió.

-Vamos a seguirlo- dijo la chica. Lily se volvió hacia ella, sorprendida.

-No hablarás en serio, ¿verdad?- dijo Lily.

-Muy en serio- dijo Agata- vamos, lo seguimos de lejos, no se dará cuenta, traemos el _motorino_-

-No lo sé- dijo Lily prudentemente- no me parece bien que lo estemos espiando...-

-Vamos, ¿qué puede pasar?- dijo Agata- no se dará cuenta y además no es como que le vamos a decir a todo el Santuario, ¿o sí?-

Lily meditó en ello y asintió. La verdad era que sí tenía bastante curiosidad por saber que rayos estaba haciendo su enorme amigo, así que aceptó.

-Bien, pero con discreción- dijo Lily.

-Excelente, vamos- dijo Agata.

Las dos siguieron a Aldebarán, Julieta y Arturo en el _motorino_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-_Aquí es-_ dijo Julieta con sus señas, señalando la puerta del edificio.

-Lo sé- sonrió Aldebarán- bueno, fue un placer haber salido contigo...-

-Para mí...también- dijo Julieta con su propia voz, y aún con la misma sonrisa dulce que tenía- gracias...por...todo...-

-No hay que agradecer- dijo Aldebarán- cuídense los dos...- sonrió- mañana vendré otra vez...-

Julieta hizo un par de señales a Arturo, y éste sonrió.

-Gracias, Alde- dijo el niño- hasta pronto...-

-Hasta pronto- dijo Aldebarán, mientras los veía desaparecer tras la puerta. Sonrió y volvió al Santuario a paso lento.

Lily y Agata habían estado mirando la escena desde una esquina cercana.

-¿Viste?- dijo Agata- ¿qué será ese edificio?-

-Ni idea- dijo Lily- jamás había venido por aquí...-

-Vamos a averiguarlo- dijo Agata, estacionando su _motorino_.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Lily.

-Vamos- dijo Agata, tomando a Lily de la muñeca y entrando al edificio.

Las dos miraron alrededor. Comenzaba con un pasillo muy bonito, con varios cuadros de donativos hacia la "Fundación Betancourt para Sordomudos" colgados en las paredes. Una puerta daba a un auditorio amplio y bello. Al fondo del pasillo había un elevador y una escalera, y junto a ésta última había una maceta con un árbol de metro y medio de alto.

-Vaya- dijo Lily en voz alta- entonces la chica de Alde es sordomuda-

-Eso parece- dijo Agata- vamos a ver arriba...-

-Espera, Agata, ¿no crees que ya vimos suficiente?- pero era demasiado tarde. Agata ya estaba a la mitad de las escaleras, y Lily no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

-Vamos, Lily- dijo Agata, una vez que ambas llegaron al segundo piso.

-Mira esto...- dijo Lily. Ese pasillo, a diferencia del primero, estaba sucio y viejo. Había un par de voces al final del pasillo, una masculina y una femenina. Agata y Lily se acercaron a la fuente de las voces, tras una puerta del pasillo.

-Esa chica lleva apenas una semana y ya sabe lo de Arturo y la amikacina- dijo una voz femenina, la que pertenecía a la directora de la fundación- ese estudiante inepto, Marco, me dijo que la vio con una revista médica sobre antibióticos y sordera...-

-Shh... Margaret, por favor, baja la voz- dijo la voz de hombre.

-¿Y porqué, César?- dijo la mujer- si todos aquí están sordos... y uno de ellos gracias a ti-

-Que bajes la voz, te digo- dijo el hombre- sea lo que sea, una chica sordomuda no es suficiente...-

-Pero eso no es todo- dijo la mujer- esa chica salió esta tarde con el niño Arturo y con un hombre grande que no pertenece a la fundación, de eso estoy segura. No sé si es un abogado...-

-¿Alde un abogado?- dijo Agata casi riendo.

-Shh... deja oír- dijo Lily.

-Ya veo- dijo el hombre- de todas maneras, no habrá problema. Nadie sabe que yo fui el médico quien recetó y administró la amikacina a ese niño mas que tú, ella y yo. Y si ella hace algo para llevarme a juicio de nuevo... pues pienso que deberíamos quitarnos ese problema-

-¿Cómo?- dijo la mujer- ¿devolverla a Portugal?-

-Tal vez- dijo el hombre- o tal vez podríamos quitarla del camino de otra manera...-

Agata y Lily escucharon esa conversación casi con un nudo en la garganta. Habían averiguado algo muy importante.

-Esto es peligroso- dijo Lily en voz baja- vámonos de aquí ahora que podemos-

-No, esto es importante- dijo Agata- tenemos que averiguar más...-

-Si nos atrapan no podremos avisarle a Aldebarán...- dijo Lily.

Agata estuvo a punto de contestarle algo, cuando de pronto palideció. Un hombre que iba pasando por el pasillo las había visto.

-Oigan, ustedes dos no son de aquí- gritó el hombre.

-¡Rayos!- exclamó Agata.

-Oh, genial- dijo Lily. Jaló a su compañera de la muñeca hacia las escaleras- ¡corre, Agata!-

Las dos chicas bajaron las escaleras y recorrieron el pasillo del primer piso hacia la salida, pero ésta estaba bloqueada por cinco hombres.

-¡Haz algo, Lily!- dijo Agata.

-¿Cómo qué?- dijo Lily.

-No sé- dijo Agata- eres bruja, ¡haz algo!-

Lily buscó entre sus ropas para sacar su vara, pero un par de fuertes brazos la tomaron de los hombros y le impidieron alcanzarla. Igual a Agata.

-¡Suéltenos!- gritó Agata.

-Nada de eso, querida- dijo el hombre que la sostenía- ustedes dos se quedan a explicar que rayos estaban haciendo aquí...-

-Nada que te interese- dijo Agata- suéltenos en este instante...-

-Agata, no la alcanzo...- murmuró Lily.

-No se hagan las valientes, chicas- dijo la mujer que tenía a Lily- ahora nos van a decir exactamente que...-

Pero un grito la interrumpió. El árbol que estaba junto a la escalera se había movido, y había atrapado a uno de los intendentes por la cintura. Esta distracción fue suficiente para que Lily alcanzara a sacar su varita de su bolsillo.

-¡Suelta!- dijo Lily, soltándose, pero dio un pequeño grito de dolor al sentir las uñas de la mujer rasgando sus hombros.

-Vuelve aquí, niña- dijo la mujer.

-¡Luz!- exclamó Lily, apuntando su vara a los ojos del hombre que tenía a Agata. Éste la soltó para cubrirse los ojos dando un alarido- vámonos de aquí, Agata-

-Vaya, ya era hora- dijo Agata.

-Corre hacia tu _motorino_, yo los distraigo- dijo Lily. Con un movimiento de su vara, los hombres que cubrían la salida salieron volando hacia un costado del pasillo, dando espacio a Agata para que saliera del edificio.

-¡Atrápenlas!- exclamó la directora.

-No lo creo- dijo Lily, corriendo hacia la salida y creando con magia una película de aceite que hizo que los hombres se resbalaran- _arrivederci_-

Cuando Lily salió, Agata ya estaba en la entrada con su _motorino_ encendido. La hechicera subió y ambas huyeron a toda velocidad hacia el Santuario.

-Bien hecho, hija de Hades y Perséfone- dijo Lily.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Agata, confundida.

-Olvídalo, cuando lleguemos a casa te explico- dijo Lily.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Un **_motorino_** es un tipo de motocicleta muy utilizada en Italia, que tiene diferencias con las motocicletas normales. Son muy útiles porque en ese país las calles son muy estrechas, y es más rápido llegar a cualquier lugar en _motorino_ que en auto, son más fáciles de estacionar y consumen menos gasolina.

La **amikacina** es un antibiótico del grupo de los aminoglucósidos...amén, lo sé. Ya verán, en el próximo capítulo explicaré más detalles sobre esto. Hasta entonces.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	4. C4: Conspiracion

**CAPITULO 4: CONSPIRACIÓN**

Ni Julieta ni los otros chicos de la fundación alcanzaron a escuchar nada de lo ocurrido abajo, por obvias razones.

Julieta había estado leyendo la cubierta de un par de libros que había conseguido en la biblioteca sobre la sordera causada por medicamentos. Vio que Lucas se la pasó ladrando furiosamente hacia la puerta, pero como no podía escucharlo no le fastidiaba.

Cuando se acercó a la ventana para cerrarla, pues comenzaba a entrar el aire frío de la noche, vio a dos chicas desconocidas salir a toda velocidad de la fundación hacia una extraña motocicleta; y luego a la directora y al doctor Salinas, el médico de la fundación, de abordar un auto tras ellas.

La chica se encogió de hombros al ver aquello y se sentó a leer un poco más. No tenía idea de que traerían entre manos esos dos, pero no era su problema. O al menos eso creía ella.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aldebarán volvió muy feliz al Santuario. Había tenido un día como pocos. Llegó a su templo tarareando alegremente una canción. Mu y Kiki, quienes lo vieron pasar por el primer templo, se miraron entre ellos, confundidos.

-Vaya, esta vez si que le pegó duro- dijo Mu.

-¿De que habla, maestro?- preguntó Kiki.

-Em... de nada- dijo Mu. Kiki iba a insistir cuando llegó Afrodita a "rescatar" al caballero de Aries.

-Buenas tardes, Mu- dijo el caballero de Piscis- ¿Agata y Lily no han vuelto?-

-No, y ya tardaron bastante- dijo Mu- Lily no tarda tanto en elegir un par de zapatos...-

-Agata sí, te lo aseguro- dijo Afrodita- tal vez por eso se entretienen...-

-Tal vez es eso- dijo Mu.

Como si hubieran sido invocadas, Agata y Lily llegaron. Agata había logrado que el _motorino _subiera hasta el primer templo. Las dos se quitaron el casco y bajaron del vehículo.

-Bonita hora de llegar, chicas- dijo Afrodita, un poco molesto- y más aún, subieron esa cosa hasta acá...-

-Tuvimos un pequeño problema- dijo Agata- nos estaban persiguiendo...-

-¿Persiguiendo?¿quién?- preguntó Mu, de pronto preocupado.

-Es una larga historia- dijo Agata- que creo que deberían escuchar sentados...-

-Agata, ¿crees que sería prudente decirles...?- preguntó Lily.

-¿Decirnos que?- dijo Mu.

-Yo creo que sí- dijo Agata- y a Alde también. Es algo muy grave-

-¿De qué hablan las dos?- dijeron Mu y Afrodita al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos dentro, y se los explicaremos todo- dijo Agata.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Demonios, entraron al Santuario de Atena- dijo la mujer, golpeando fuertemente la portezuela del auto- los caballeros protegen este sitio, no podremos alcanzarlas...-

-Eso sí que son problemas- dijo el médico- tenemos que apresurarnos y pensar en algo pero pronto...-

-Yo tengo una idea- dijo la mujer- nos desharemos del niño para que no tengas que indemnizarlo, y de la chica inteligente de paso...-

-Fue lo que te dije que hiciéramos desde un principio- dijo el hombre, sonriendo maléficamente- después de todo, los padres del niño no saben donde está y estoy seguro de que nadie extrañará a la chica sordomuda...-

-Hay que planear esto con cuidado- dijo la mujer, pensativa.

-Y esta vez, asegurarnos que solo los sordomudos estén cerca cuando lo hagamos- añadió el médico.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Agata y Lily explicaron a los caballeros lo que habían visto y lo que habían escuchado a escondidas en la fundación Betancourt. Los dos caballeros se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

-Que extraño- dijo Afrodita.

-Estás herida, Lily- dijo Mu al ver los arañazos en sus brazos- deberías ver a Clara...-

-Estoy bien, Mu- dijo Lily- fue solo un pequeño rasguño-

-Lo importante es avisar a Alde pronto- dijo Agata.

-Se molestará con ustedes dos por haberlo seguido- dijo Afrodita.

-No importa- dijo Agata- esa chica puede estar en problemas, y muy graves-

-Afrodita, creo que las chicas tienen razón- dijo Mu- vamos con Alde, creo que está ahora en el templo de Géminis con Saga...-

Las dos chicas se miraron y suspiraron. Esto sí que iba a ser difícil, pero necesario.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Como había pensado Mu, Aldebarán se encontraba en el templo de Géminis. El bebé de Saga y Clara había encontrado muy simpático al caballero de Tauro, y no paraba de sonreír al verlo. El pequeño Teseo había abierto ya los ojos y éstos eran de color gris azulado, aunque Clara les aseguró que cambiarían de color pronto.

Las chicas llegaron un poco nerviosas, pero le contaron a Aldebarán lo que habían visto y oído en la fundación. El caballero no se molestó, pero se mostró preocupado.

-¿Dicen que ese hombre fue el médico que administró algo a un niño para dejarlo sordo?- dijo Aldebarán. Las dos chicas asintieron- ¿y qué fue lo que le dio?-

-Sonaba como una palabra en italiano- dijo Agata- amica...amika... algo-

-Amikacina- completó Clara, y las dos chicas asintieron.

-¿Puedes decirnos que es eso, amor?- preguntó Saga, quien tenía al pequeño Teseo en brazos y caminaba en círculos por la habitación con la esperanza de que se durmiera.

-Es un antibiótico- dijo Clara- pertenece a un grupo llamado aminoglucósidos. Son antibióticos muy buenos, pero que no deben darse a niños porque en ellos pueden llegar a dañar los oídos y los riñones...-

-Fue lo que ella me dijo- dijo Aldebarán- Julieta dijo que Arturo no solo está sordo, sino que también tiene daño en sus riñones...-

-Exacto- dijo Clara- ¿pudieron escuchar el nombre del médico?-

-No completo- dijo Lily- la mujer lo llamó "César"-

Clara abrió los ojos grandemente.

-César Salinas- dijo Clara- hace un año fue a juicio por eso...- se volvió a Saga- fue el médico que...-

Saga se aclaró la garganta para darle a entender que había comprendido.

-¿Y en que terminó?- preguntó Aldebarán.

-Lo dejaron ir por falta de pruebas- dijo Clara- todos los médicos saben que es pésimo, pero es amigo del secretario de salud, por eso no lo han echado...-

-Deberíamos hacer algo- dijo Aldebarán- digo, un niño no puede oír por su culpa...-

-Eso es precisamente lo que pone en peligro a tu amiga- dijo Mu.

Aldebarán se cruzó de brazos. No le agradaba la idea de quedarse sentado sin hacer nada.

-Vaya que ustedes dos tuvieron una aventura esta noche- dijo Saga, volviéndose a las chicas- ¿y cómo escaparon?-

-Gracias a la magia de Lily- dijo Agata.

-No necesariamente- dijo Lily- Agata también ayudó-

-¿Cómo?- dijo ella.

-¿Recuerdas la planta que atrapó a uno de ellos y los distrajo para que yo pudiera alcanzar mi vara?- dijo Lily, y Agata asintió- me di cuenta de que en ese momento encendiste tu cosmo y la planta te obedeció...-

-¿Encendiste tu cosmo?- dijo Afrodita con una enorme sonrisa.

-No...no recuerdo- dijo Agata- todo fue muy rápido...-

-Me imagino- dijo el caballero de Piscis- pero bueno, ese fue ya un gran progreso...-

-Pero, ¿cómo saben que fui yo?- dijo Agata.

-Porque no solo tienes los poderes de Hades, sino que también tienes el poder de tu madre, Perséfone- dijo Afrodita- a ella obedecen las plantas, como a tu abuela, Deméter...-

-Vaya- murmuró ella, llevándose una mano a la frente- ya tuve suficiente esta noche como para que me vuelvas a marear con mi parentesco divino...-

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que todos vayamos a descansar- dijo Mu- es tarde para solucionar nada. Mañana hablaremos de esto...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, como era día libre, Julieta había bajado a la cocina a preparar un pastel de chocolate para los chicos de la fundación. Una vez que lo terminó y los niños olieron el delicioso aroma, se abalanzaron escaleras abajo.

-_¿No hay pastel para mí?-_ preguntó Marco a señas.

_-Por supuesto-_ respondió Julieta. Tomó el cuchillo y partió una rebanada para él.

-_Delicioso_- dijo Marco una vez que lo probó.

-_Gracias-_ sonrió ella.

_-Me estaba preguntando si podrías salir hoy conmigo_- le dijo Marco. Julieta sintió un vacío en el estómago.

_-Lo lamento_- dijo ella-_ un amigo, un caballero de Atena, vendrá conmigo hoy-_

_-Oh, que lástima-_ dijo Marco.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y, al mismo tiempo, brillaron unas luces en la cocina.

_-Llegó-_ dijo ella- _voy por mi bolsa. Por favor dile que en seguida bajo...-_

_-Por supuesto-_ dijo Marco, y vio como la chica subía escaleras arriba a toda velocidad.

Marco abrió la puerta y se encontró a Aldebarán.

-Buenos días- dijo Marco- ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?-

-Hola, vine a ver a Julieta- dijo el caballero.

-Ah, cierto, eso me dijo- dijo Marco- espero que vuelvan temprano, porque prometió salir conmigo esta noche...ya sabes, es mi novia-

-¿De verdad?- dijo Aldebarán, alzando las cejas.

-Sí, así es- dijo Marco- solo por ella comencé a estudiar el lenguaje manual...-

-¿En serio?- dijo Aldebarán- pues veré que así sea-

-Gracias, es usted muy amable- dijo Marco.

-_Hola, Alde_- dijo Julieta a señas.

-Hola, Julieta- dijo Aldebarán- ¿ya estás lista?-

-Sí- dijo ella, y miró al caballero- ¿pasó algo?... te ves...extraño-

-No es nada- dijo Aldebarán- ¿nos vamos?-

Ella asintió, y los dos salieron caminando hacia la ciudad. Marco se les quedó viendo con una expresión un tanto miserable. Los celos no habían funcionado, tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Quería hablarte sobre algo importante- dijo Aldebarán- ayer un par de mis amigas entraron a la fundación...-

-_¿Y fueron ellas quienes causaron ese alboroto?-_ escribió Julieta con una sonrisa.

-Sí- dijo Aldebarán- pero hay algo que tienes que saber. Lo de Arturo, sabes que el médico de la fundación fue quien lo dejó sordo, ¿verdad?-

-_Sí, lo sé- _ escribió ella de nuevo- _estoy trabajando en ello...-_

-Estás en peligro, Julieta- dijo Aldebarán- las dos chicas me dijeron que ese médico y la directora quieren desaparecerte...-

-Tonterías- dijo Julieta en voz alta, y volvió a tomar el papel para escribir- _ellos dos nunca harían algo así. Tal vez ellas te mintieron_-

-Mis amigas no me mentirían- dijo Aldebarán.

_-O se equivocaron-_ dijo Julieta.

-No lo creo- dijo Aldebarán- ellos las persiguieron... si no tenían nada que ocultar...-

-_Ellas no deberían haber entrado a la fundación_- dijo Julieta- _por eso las siguieron, creyeron que nos habían robado...-_

La explicación de Julieta sonaba razonable, pero no estaba seguro del todo.

-_No te preocupes, puedo cuidarme sola_- continuó escribiendo Julieta_- solo quiero que se haga justicia con lo de Arturo...-_

-Eso espero- dijo Aldebarán.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nahir y Shaka se estaban paseando por el jardín de los Saras cuando la primera se detuvo de golpe por unos segundos, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué sucede, Nahir?- preguntó Shaka.

-Algo está a punto de pasar- dijo ella- Shaka, acabo de tener una visión-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó el caballero de Virgo, pues sabía que las visiones sobre el futuro que Nahir tenía solían cumplirse.

-El maestro Shion y el maestro Dohko- dijo Nahir- pesa sobre ellos una amenaza oscura muy antigua...sobre el Santuario y sobre Atena...-

Shaka la miró, pensativo. No estaba muy seguro de qué estaba hablando su chica.

-Cuéntame lo que viste, por favor- dijo Shaka.

-Son varias personas reunidas en la oscuridad, alrededor de un fuego brillante- dijo Nahir- hablan sobre ellos dos... dicen algo sobre la orden de la Oscuridad...-

-¿Y qué más?- preguntó Shaka- ¿puedes ver sus rostros?-

Nahir sacudió la cabeza.

-No, ni siquiera pude verlos a todos- dijo Nahir- sus siluetas son delicadas, pero todos tienen...como alas-

-Esto no puede ser bueno- dijo Shaka- deberíamos ir al Patriarca a contarle lo que me has dicho. Él sabrá que hacer...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La tarde pasó sin más novedades. Aldebarán dejó de discutir con Julieta sobre los planes de la directora. Cuando ya estaba a punto de oscurecer, el caballero la acompañó de regreso a la fundación.

-_Gracias por todo, Alde_- dijo ella con el lenguaje manual, después de todo, el caballero ya había comenzado a entenderlo.

-_De nada-_ respondió él de la misma manera- solo quiero que te cuides de ya sabes quien, _menina_...-

_-No te preocupes-_ dijo Julieta.

_-Julieta, por fin llegaste-_ dijo Marco, haciendo las señas y hablando en voz alta al mismo tiempo-_ espero que ya estés lista-_

-_¿Lista?-_ preguntó ella_- ¿lista para qué?-_

_-Prometiste salir conmigo, ¿ya lo olvidaste?-_ dijo Marco, con señas y en voz alta también-_ pero no, soy tu novio y en vez de salir conmigo sales con un desconocido...-_

_-¿De qué...?-_ comenzó a decir Julieta.

-Es mi culpa, lo lamento- dijo Aldebarán, dándoles la espalda- no volverá a ocurrir...-

Julieta no había alcanzado a leer los labios del caballero, pero se imaginaba lo que había dicho.

-Esto...no...es...cierto...- dijo Julieta, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que la voz le saliera- ¡mírame, Alde!-

Aldebarán se volvió hacia ella tristemente.

-Espero que tengas una buena noche con tu novio- dijo Aldebarán- ya no te molestaré...-

Julieta trató de decir algo, pero Aldebarán volvió a darle la espalda y se fue.

-_Que fraude ese sujeto,¿no?- _dijo Marco con una sonrisa. Julieta le lanzó una mirada de hielo y subió a su habitación. Marco trató de seguirla pero lo único que se encontró fue la puerta en su cara.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa tarde, en la oficina de la directora, se reunieron de nuevo los dos conspiradores.

-El guardián se ha ido gracias a Marco- dijo la mujer- dijo que era un caballero de Atena... busquemos al niño y a la chica, y nos desharemos de ellos de una vez-

-Mi placer- dijo el doctor, levantando el teléfono- yo llamo a los que harán el trabajo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

La palabra **amica** significa "amiga" en italiano. La palabra** menina** significa "niña" en portugués. El capi pasado olvidé poner que la **rubéola congénita** se produce cuando se contagia a una mujer embarazada de rubéola. Puede causar desde problemas mínimos hasta sordera, ceguera, retraso mental, problemas del sistema nervioso o hasta la muerte de la mamá y el bebé. Se recomienda que toda mujer que quiera embarazarse se vacune contra la rubéola 6 meses antes para prevenirla. Creo que ya es todo.

Gracias por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	5. C5: El Muelle

**CAPITULO 5: EL MUELLE**

Aldebarán no volvió al Santuario de inmediato. Se había dirigido a un bar cercano y había pedido una bebida. No podía creer que él hubiera causado eso. Y sobre todo cuando había creído que a él le iría tan bien como a Mu y los otros. Cuando él había creído encontrar a la persona correcta, como le había dicho a Zalika.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Julieta, por su parte, no podía creer lo que Marco acababa de provocar. Lo poco que alcanzó a captar de la conversación por las señas mal hechas del chico fue que él le había dicho que ella era su novia.

"¿Novia de ese descerebrado mental? ¡Jamás!", pensó.

Julieta pateó el suelo de mal humor, haciendo saltar a Lucas del susto.

"Lo lamento, Lucas" le dijo Julieta con la mirada. Se sentó sobre la cama y recogió al perro del suelo y lo acarició con cariño. Tras unos segundos lo dejó sobre la cama. Julieta abrió la ventana y se apoyó en el marco, dando un suspiro.

x-x-x

FELIZ DE NOVO

Eu sei você se foi partiu, levou o nosso amor (Yo sé que tú has partido, dejado nuestro amor)  
E hoje eu sofro a dor de quem não tem o seu calor (y hoy yo sufro desde que no tengo tu calor)

Quem sabe um dia retornar (Quien sabe si un día regresaras)  
Fazer feliz o nosso lar (a hacer feliz nuestro hogar)  
Vai ver um outro alguém chegou (vas a ver que otro alguien llegó)  
Pra desfazer um lindo par (para deshacer un lindo par)

Era como beira de estrada (Era como mujer de calle)  
Nós de mãos dadas por todos os lados (dando las manos por todos lados)  
Era comum beijos do nada, (eran comunes besos de nada)  
nos entregando em plena madrugada, eu digo: (entregándonos en plena madrugada, yo digo: )

Volta! Agora mi fazer feliz de novo (Vuelve! Ahora me harás feliz de nuevo)  
Vamos! Embora pra um lugar longe do povo (Vamos! Entonces para un lugar luego de todo)  
Volta! Agora me fazer feliz de novo   
Vamos! Embora pra um lugar longe do povo

x-x-x

Julieta suspiró de nuevo mientras veía el sol de la tarde iluminando las estructuras del Santuario.

"Mañana temprano iré a verlo y aclarar toda esta locura", pensó, y luego frunció el entrecejo "y también le daré una buena patada a Marco"

Julieta sintió a Lucas rozar sus tobillos y lo siguiente que supo fue que el inquieto perro ya se había salido de su habitación.

"Oh, rayos, no puede ser", pensó y salió tras él "no sé como olvidé cerrar la puerta...".

Lucas bajó corriendo los cuatro pisos y recorrió a toda velocidad el pasillo del primer piso. Julieta lo siguió, rogando que el perro no saliera del edificio. Desafortunadamente, la puerta estaba abierta y el perro salió. Julieta salió corriendo tras él.

Julieta miró alrededor. El perro había entrado al vagón de carga de una camioneta. La chica se acercó a él.

-Lucas...- dijo ella con dificultad- sal de ahí...en este instante...-

Pero en lugar de Lucas, un par de hombres salieron de la camioneta y la sujetaron.

-¿Qué hacen?- gritó ella-¡Déjenme!-

-No, pequeña- dijo la directora, la cual estaba mirando la escena desde la entrada del edificio- tú y tu pequeño amiguito van a saludar a los tiburones de mi parte...-

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella.

-Porque los dos saben demasiado- dijo el doctor Salinas- no te preocupes, la señora Federici en Portugal nos agradecerá el habernos deshecho de ti...-

-¡No!- gritó ella, mientras trataba de soltarse- ¡déjenme!-

Julieta vio que otro par de hombres traían al pequeño Arturo y lo comenzaban a subir a la camioneta. Gritó desesperada, pues parecía que nadie iría a ayudarlos.

Lucas salió a toda velocidad de la camioneta al escuchar el grito de su ama y se lanzó contra uno de los hombres que la tenía. La chica se soltó y corrió hacia los dos sujetos que tenían al niño. De dos certeros golpes en la boca del estómago los hizo soltarlo. Tomó al niño de la mano y corrió junto a él a un callejón, y se escondieron tras un basurero.

-_Pon atención, Arturo- _dijo Julieta con señas- _corre al Santuario de Atena y busca a Alde. Él nos ayudará. Yo los distraeré-_

Arturo asintió. Los dos salieron corriendo del callejón. Julieta se encargó de abrirle el paso para que el niño pudiera escapar. Ella también trató de correr pero los hombres la alcanzaron.

-Dejen al niño, ya lo encontraremos después- dijo la directora- el mocoso debe ir rumbo al Santuario de Atena- miró a Julieta- súbanla a la camioneta-

Los hombres obedecieron. Lanzaron a la chica hasta el fondo, y Lucas saltó dentro de la cabina, ladrando furiosamente. La camioneta partió. Desde la puerta, Marco miró la escena sorprendido.

-¿Qué he hecho?- dijo para sí mismo. Unos segundos después tomó la resolución de correr tras Arturo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Arturo no tuvo que correr mucho, porque a medio camino hacia el Santuario chocó contra un enorme hombre y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Aldebarán.

-¿Arturo?- dijo el caballero- ¿qué haces fuera de la fundación?-

-¡Hombres malos tienen a Julieta!- gritó Arturo- dijo que viniera a pedirte ayuda...-

Aldebarán se le quedó viendo, sorprendido.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Aldebarán- ¿qué pasó?-

Pero Arturo no le entendía, ya que aún no había aprendido a leer los labios de los demás. Aldebarán hizo que se tranquilizara y le preguntó de nuevo, usando las letras del alfabeto que Julieta le había enseñado.

-Los hombres malos tienen a Julieta, la directora mala lo hizo, yo la vi, se estaba riendo- dijo el niño- Julieta se quedó a distraerlos, pero ellos la subieron a la camioneta y se la llevaron...-

-Es cierto- dijo en ese momento Marco, jadeante, llegando detrás de Arturo- lo siento, te mentí sobre Julieta...-

El caballero frunció el entrecejo, muy molesto.

-Lo siento, pero no hay tiempo de hablar de eso- continuó Marco- yo vi que la subieron a esa camioneta, y quieren...-

El sonido del teléfono móvil del caballero lo interrumpió.

-¿Sí?- dijo Aldebarán- ah, sí, te escucho, Mu. Ya veo. Diles que él está en el Santuario. De acuerdo. Sí, obviamente. ¿Aioria y Marín? Perfecto. Hasta pronto- y colgó.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Marco.

-La directora de la fundación acaba de llamar al Santuario- dijo Aldebarán- pide al niño a cambio de la vida de Julieta...- Marco murmuró algo en voz baja, muy molesto- desde ahí rastrearon la llamada, y dedujeron que están en el muelle... si nos apuramos podemos detenerlos...-

-Quieren deshacerse de Julieta también- dijo Marco- no deben darle a Arturo, la matarán de todas maneras...-

-Lo sé- dijo Aldebarán- tú te quedarás con Arturo, mientras que yo voy por Julieta...-

-¿Tú solo?- dijo Marco, mirándolo con incredulidad- hay como ocho hombres junto con esa mujer y el otro loco...-

-Yo solo- dijo Aldebarán- no sé como confío en ti después de lo que hiciste, pero no tengo opción. Cuida bien a ese niño; piensa que Julieta arriesgó su vida por él...-

-De acuerdo- dijo Marco.

-Y durante mi ausencia, si eres tan amable- dijo Aldebarán, viendo que el niño los miraba sin entender que sucedía- hazme favor de explicarle a Arturo que es lo que vamos a hacer...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Julieta había viajado en la parte trasera de la oscura camioneta, abrazando a Lucas contra ella, llena de miedo. No sabía hacia donde la llevaban, pero sentía el vehículo correr a toda velocidad.

"¿Dónde estás, Alde?", pensaba Julieta, desesperada.

Después de unos minutos, la camioneta se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Los mismos hombres que la habían subido la esperaban en la entrada. Lucas saltó de sus brazos y corrió hacia ellos, ladrando furiosamente e intentando morder a los que trataban de acercarse a su dueña.

-Detengan a ese perro de una vez- dijo la directora- no tenemos mucho tiempo...-

-Vinimos preparados- dijo uno de los hombres, con un largo palo de perrero, atraparon a Lucas por el cuello y lo quitaron del camino. Una vez despejado, se acercaron a Julieta y la sacaron de la camioneta casi alzándola del suelo por los hombros.

-¿Qué van a hacerme?- dijo Julieta.

-_Ya que soy una buena persona te lo diré_- dijo la directora a señas-_ llamamos al Santuario para que ese amigo tuyo traiga al niño a cambio de tu vida. Pero como de todas formas tenemos que deshacernos de ti, vas a dar un paseo al fondo del mar en una caja de madera-_

-¡No!- gritó ella, forcejeando en vano para soltarse- ¡suéltenme!-

-_Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie va a oírte-_ dijo la mujer.

Los hombres que tenían a Julieta la metieron en una caja de madera y la cerraron con clavos, mientras que ella gritaba desesperada desde el interior. Lucas se había soltado de la correa y rasgaba la caja de madera con desesperación.

-¿No que era sordomuda?- se burló el médico.

-Pues parece que después de todo encontró su voz, pero ahora es demasiado tarde- dijo la directora, y se volvió a los hombres que la acompañaban- ustedes, tiren la caja...-

-¡Alto ahí!- dijo Aldebarán, apareciendo delante de ellos.

-Se suponía que estabas en el Santuario- dijo la directora- no importa, ¿dónde está el chiquillo?-

-A salvo- dijo Aldebarán, tronándose los nudillos- entreguen a Julieta y no los golpearé...mucho-

-Ja, ¿crees que la entregaremos así nada más?- dijo el médico, y se volvió hacia los hombres- ¡a él!-

-¿En serio quieren pelear?- dijo el caballero de Tauro- ustedes no me sirven ni de práctica...-

Los hombres se lanzaron contra Aldebarán, y fueron golpeados por el caballero.

-¿Alguien más?- dijo el caballero. El médico sacó su revólver automático y disparó todo el cartucho hacia Aldebarán, quien detuvo las balas con su mano.

-En serio, ¿alguien le ha avisado al resto del mundo que las balas no afectan a los caballeros?- dijo Aldebarán- parece que nadie está informado...-

-Déjalo, de todos modos, espero que la señorita do Neves sepa nadar- dijo la directora- tírenla, chicos...-

Aldebarán vio la pesada caja de madera siendo empujada del muelle y caer al agua, hundiéndose rápidamente. El caballero palideció y corrió hacia ese sitio. Mientras tanto, la directora y el médico subieron a la camioneta para huir.

"Que esté bien, por favor, que esté bien...", pensó Aldebarán cuando saltó hacia el agua y nadó hacia el fondo, donde había caído la caja.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba muy oscuro y no había señal de la caja por ninguna parte. No podía ver nada. El caballero encendió su cosmo para iluminar el fondo marino, y vio la caja a un par de metros de donde él se encontraba.

No había tiempo que perder, se le estaba acabando el aire. Aldebarán nadó hasta ese sitio y de un golpe abrió la caja. Julieta cayó suavemente hacia delante. Había perdido la conciencia. Aldebarán la tomó por la cintura y nadó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la superficie.

-¡Alde!- exclamó Marín. Aioria y la amazona lo estaban esperando en la superficie.

-Está inconsciente- dijo Aldebarán, acercándose nadando hacia la orilla. Aioria y Marín lo ayudaron a sacar a la chica del agua. Una vez sobre la madera del muelle, Julieta tosió agua varias veces, pero no despertó.

-Respira bien- dijo Marín- tal vez solo se desmayó...-

-Eso espero- dijo Aldebarán, moviéndola ligeramente para despertarla. La chica arrugó los párpados y abrió los ojos. Al principio estaba asustada de verse rodeada por desconocidos, pero al ver al caballero de Tauro sonrió dulcemente.

-Gracias, Alde...- murmuró en voz baja.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el caballero, y ella asintió- deberíamos...- pero no acabó su frase, pues la chica lo había abrazado del cuello.

-Gracias, Alde- dijo ella- y escucha, lo que te dijo Marco, no es verdad, él solo...-

-Ya, ya, lo sé, él me lo dijo- dijo Aldebarán- y además... ¡momento! Puedes hablar...-

-Yo... ¡es cierto!- sonrió ella.

Los dos volvieron a abrazarse. Marín tomó el brazo de Aiora y suspiró con una sonrisa al ver la escena.

-Alde, vimos una camioneta negra alejarse- dijo Aioria en voz baja, como temeroso de interrumpir un momento- se fue por allá. ¿No vamos a...?-

-Háganme un favor los dos- lo interrumpió Aldebarán, mientras su rostro se volvía serio de nuevo- cuídenla por unos minutos. No tardo-

Aldebarán se levantó y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la dirección que Aioria le había dado. No tardó mucho en alcanzar la camioneta que el caballero de Leo le había dicho.

-¡Ahí viene ese sujeto!- escuchó la voz de la directora gritar- ¡acelera!-

-¡GRAN CUERNO!- exclamó el caballero de Tauro. La camioneta salió rodando por un callejón hasta que una pared detuvo su camino. Los ocupantes salieron con bastantes golpes, y lo peor estaba por venir. Aldebarán los tomó por el cuello.

-Denme una buena razón para no matarlos aquí mismo- dijo el caballero- y que no sea librarme de prisión...-

-Yo...yo...-comenzó el médico.

-Tú que tanto temes ir a prisión, ahí mismo es donde vas a parar- dijo Aldebarán- pero no te preocupes, tu amiga la directora te hará compañía...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pasaron varios días desde aquel incidente. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Julieta había logrado localizar a los padres de Arturo para que reabrieran el caso, y además el médico y la directora fueron juzgados por secuestro e intento de asesinato.

Y por si fuera poco, la cede francesa de la fundación Betancourt designó a Julieta do Neves como la nueva directora en Atenas, cosa que no hizo mucha gracia a la señora Federici de Portugal. Aldebarán la visitaba casi a diario a su oficina en el edificio de la fundación.

-_Menos mal que todo acabó_- dijo Aldebarán a señas.

-Menos mal- dijo Julieta, hablando y haciendo las señas que correspondían a cada palabra- ahora tengo un montón de trabajo...-

-No te preocupes- dijo Aldebarán, señalando a Marco en el escritorio detrás del suyo- tienes a tu "asistente" por si tienes alguna dificultad-

Julieta sonrió al ver a Marco contestando llamadas telefónicas.

-¡No lo soporto!- exclamó Marco con desesperación- ¡no sé como funciona este teléfono!¡Tiene demasiados botones!-

Aldebarán y Julieta rieron.

-Oye, sobre lo que pasó ese día- dijo Aldebarán- quiero que sepas que siento no haberte escuchado, no sé porqué lo hice...-

-No importa- lo interrumpió Julieta- sé porque lo hiciste...-

-¿En serio?- dijo el caballero, y ella asintió- Julieta, la verdad es que te quiero mucho, _menina_-

Julieta sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, pero al ver que lo mismo pasaba con las del caballero sonrió.

-Quiero que sepas que... rayos, voy a volver a perder la voz...- Aldebarán alzó una ceja y ella rió- yo también te quiero mucho-

-¿En serio?- dijo Aldebarán.

-Muy en serio- dijo ella. Aldebarán estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo decir palabra. Julieta, por su parte, se levantó y se acercó al caballero, para después plantarle un sonoro beso en los labios, que Aldebarán no pudo dejar de devolver.

-Vaya, hasta Alde cayó- murmuró Lily, quien estaba espiando la escena de nuevo junto con Marín y Agata- ¿quién más falta?-

-El maestro Shion y el maestro Dohko- dijo Marín- pero que esos dos caigan parece imposible...-

-Hay algo que he aprendido en el poco tiempo que llevo en el Santuario- dijo Agata en voz baja- los caballeros hacen lo imposible-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**FIN**

La canción se llama"**Feliz de Novo**", es del grupo brasileño **Kaleidoscopio**. Espero que les haya gustado. El siguiente fic es el de Shion y Dohko. Espero no tardar mucho. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

**Abby L. / Nona**


End file.
